


Fairy Tail - A warm winter

by WeirdShippings



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdShippings/pseuds/WeirdShippings
Summary: Now, I don't know too much about the whole Fairy Tail Universe, but I will try my best and hope you enjoy the story! (Also, sorry for my grammar).





	Fairy Tail - A warm winter

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I don't know too much about the whole Fairy Tail Universe, but I will try my best and hope you enjoy the story! (Also, sorry for my grammar).

The weather is cold. The snow doesn't seem to stop falling, the street was barely visible by the soft snow. As usual, most of the mages in each Guild stop doing jobs, they just want to spend time in their houses and with people they care about. Most of the mages in Fairy Tail were doing exactly that beside one, a pink haired guy, which was wearing a yellow shirt, a red trench-coat, black pants and brown boots, with his characteristic scarf wrap up around his neck. 

Natsu sighed heavily while sitting down on a chair, holding a mug fill with beer one his right hand and on the other one was holding a paper, a very basic and low-pay request. His hand wrapped more around the mug when he look over his shoulder and see her come in. He always has found her beautiful, the brown eyed and golden haired girl named Lucy come inside of the building, wearing a light-yellow shirt; which shows a really good cleavage; a white fur coat, which around the neck and wrists were more fur up. Wearing long black boots, a mini dark-brown mini-short, tight gray leggings and wearing on her hands pink mitten gloves. 

The Dragonslayer left the mug over the table and stand up from the bar stool while Lucy look away, not really wanting to the Fire Mage recognize her, but it was too late. Natsu, showing his very known sharky smile, walk towards her and say a bit loudly. ''Yo, Lucy! How you've been? Ehm, would ya like to come with me on this job? It's simple! Just- '' ''Sorry, Natsu...'' Lucy said. ''... But I can't, I'm kinda busy. You know, Happy isn't easy to feed.'' The blonde one laughed while Natsu join her. ''Yeah... Well, see ya around.'' ''See you!'' Lucy said with a cheerful voice, but with a fake smile. She walked towards the up part of the building; the place which seem a balcony; sitting down at the same spot she have done since some months ago.   
Natsu sighed heavily while sit down on the bar stool once more, asking to Mirajane to re-fill the mug. 

On the right side of building, a long blue haired, dark blue eyes and pale snow skin. Who was wearing a dark-light-blue crop-top turtleneck sleeves-less and with a shape of a heart on the middle, showing a better cleave than a Lucy, a mini-short of the same color of crop-top, long black boots with heels and his typical hat. She was wearing more exposing clothes than she usually does, trying to catch an eye from the one she love. Then, he came into the building, the black haired guy, Gray Fullbuster. Wearing gray jacket with fur around the neck, blue shirt, dark-blue pants and black shoes. 

While the Ice Mage walked up the stairs, the Water Mage approach him, saying loudly. ''Gray-sama! Gray-sama!'' She said, while Gray sighed heavily and close his eyes. ''Juvia was curious if Gray-sama would like to go on a job with her?'' The black haired mage turn his face towards Juvia and say clearly. ''No.'' ''Oh, Juvia see, what about-'' ''No tomorrow, no next month, no never.'' He said while look forward, walking up towards the second floor, meeting the blonde girl in their spot.   
Juvia frowned heavily, walking towards a table, in which a long skirt and a large trench-coat were waiting for her. She walked towards the rest room and change her clothes, walking back towards a table in which Gajeel was waiting for her. ''So, what ya gonna do now?'' ''Not sure, Gajeel-san.'' Juvia said sadly, hiding her face with her hands. Not only that she want to go on a mission with him, also she need to pay her rent. 

Gajeel frowned at the girl, he want to help her but he promised to Levy that he will help her with some reports; just to tell her stuff from different books. His eyes scanning the place, spotting the Fire Dragonslayer, almost the same position as the Water Mage. ''Hey, Water Woman, why don't ya try to go on a job with Salamander?'' Juvia looked up at the long black haired man, and then look towards the pink haired one. ''Does Gajeel-san want to Juvia go on a mission with Natsu-san?'' Gajeel nodded. ''Okay. Juvia will give it a try.'' She stood up from the chair and walk towards the male, patting softly on his back. ''Uh?! Lu-... Oh, heyo there, Juvia.'' Natsu said, showing her a fake big smile. Juvia frowned a bit, but let it slide and say. ''Does Natsu-san have the day free? If Natsu does, would you-'' ''Yes! I would like to go on a mission with ya!'' The pink haired guy yelled, making some other mages look towards them. 

He confirmed the request with Mirajane and hold Juvia's wrist, running off the building towards the train-station. ''Wh-what does Juvia and Natsu will do?'' She said, almost stumbling with the snow. Natsu stopped and look at her. ''Oh, yeah! Sorry. We just gonna do somethin' easy. The daughter of a old dude got lost in the sewers, so we gonna help him out!'' Juvia smiled at the most cheer up attitude of male. Then, she raised her eyebrows and ask. ''And Happy-san? Wouldn't he join us?'' Natsu warm smile cracked, looking down. ''Well... He's stayin' with Lucy now. He said he need his space and... And also said that Lucy cook better, so he is going to stay with her for some time.'' The grip on the female's wrist got tighter, but she didn't reply. Juvia looked sadly at the male, as well feeling reliable with him. She knew it wasn't a coincidence that Natsu got sadly when Lucy spend time with Gray, he loved her, and it break his heart seem them so close lately as it break her heart too.

After a few minutes walking through the soft but thick snow, the made it to the train-station. Natsu bought the tickets and both get on it. During the travel, Juvia couldn't help but giggle at the behavior of the pink haired while the train move. And just so, after a few minutes, they got to their destiny. Getting off the train and walk towards the mansion of the old man, and just having a little talk about the payment, they went into the sewers.  
The mission didn't went as smoothly as Natsu thought it will be. In the end, the daughter of the old man was kidnap by some criminals, so they had to fight against them. This was the first time that Natsu watched Juvia fight seriously. When she was around Gray, she acted stupidly and careless. Now, she seem to being dancing when she fight, taking down many criminals at once. It was astonishing, Natsu find himself staring at her for a few long seconds during the battle, but he snap back when the criminals were in front of him and he was force to attack back.   
Natsu and Juvia were able to arrest most of the criminals and bring back the daughter to the old man. He paid them twice, and by the capturing of the criminals, they got a bit more of money. ''Heck yeah!'' Natsu yelled happily, seeing the recompense of the police. ''This will be hard to divided it when we get back home.'' Juvia joked while smile, as Natsu look at her and laugh, giving her a big smile. But for their bad luck, the train-station were closed.   
''Well... We seem to be a bit late, eh?'' Natsu rubbed the back of his head. ''Juvia and Natsu could stay in a hotel, don't we?'' Natsu nodded and they walk towards one, but another hit of bad luck, it was full. Well, in the end, they had to camp near the forest which was next of the train-station. Natsu started a little fire while Juvia come back with a two blankets and cold meat. ''Where ya find that?'' ''Juvia bought them from a person in the street.'' Natsu sighed and nod. ''Can Natsu-san tell Juvia why he seem down?'' She asked while start to cook the meat. ''It's just... Do ya know the feeling when you see something you love slide between your fingers and you can't get it back?'' The female frowned and nod gently, while look down. ''Yes... Juvia knows... Ju-Juvia knows how it feel....'' She didn't notice, but from her eyes start to fall down heavy tears. She did notice when Natsu was in front of her, wiping away her tears from her cheeks. ''Look, Juvia... Everything'll be better for you... I'm sure... I'm sure someone will love as intense as you love Gray.'' Pink haired smile warmly towards her, while a tear drop down his cheek, closing his eyes tightly. 

Juvia didn't know if it was something special between them, something that was hidden since the beginning, or just because the feelings of the moment, but she leaned quickly her face towards his, pressing hardly her lips against him. Then, quickly pull and look away. ''J-Juvia is sorry... J-Ju-Juvia just...'' She couldn't find the words, while the blush grow more intensely on her cheeks. Natsu, wide eyed, look towards her with a soft blush on his cheeks, and force Juvia look towards him, pressing his lips against her hardly.   
She started to kiss him back as hard as he do, wrapping her arms around his neck as his hand start to rip off Juvia coat. The wind start to blow hardly, while both the female mage laid naked over a blanket, while the male one was over her, cover up with the second blanket. ''Na-Natsu-sama...'' She said between a whisper and a moan, while he squeeze softly her big breast. Their lips meet again, while the Dragonslayer slide inside the pale mage, making her to scratch hardly his back. Natsu started to kiss roughly her neck while his thrusts start to grow more and more hard and fast; while Juvia moaned loudly in pleasure, as a smile show up on her face. After a few minutes of intense and passionate sex, Juvia were beating harder on Natsu's shoulder, holding closer while he realize inside of her.   
He slowly pulled out of her, laying down next to her, keeping her close. Their breaths were heavy, while their eyes lock to each other. ''Juvia... Juvia feel more calm...'' She snuggled closer to him, holding him tightly. ''Th-thanks you, Natsu-sama...'' ''You're welcome, Juvia-chan.'' Natsu answered with a smile. They slowly start to fall into the realm of dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the greater writer ever, but hey! I'm trying.   
> If you want more, I could think about it. Just tell me if you want more.


End file.
